You're Beautiful
by KimTomPW
Summary: A Ginny/Harry/Cho story.
1. I Saw an Angel

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

AN 1: The storyline is different from the book. Harry hasn't really met Cho before. Cedric is also still alive.

Chapter 1 I Saw an Angel

A smile crept up on Harry Potter's face as Hedwig nibbled at his finger. He, Ron, and Hermione were starting their sixth year at Hogwarts. It had been the first time he had really smiled in quite some time. His Godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed two months ago.

"Harry, come on," a sweet voice he had come to recognize easily now called.

He still had a smile on his face as he joined Ron's sister, Ginny.

"What are you all smiles about?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just thankful to have you, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of your family in my life. I don't know what I would do without you all," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and patter his shoulder. Harry knew about Ginny's crush on him, but she seemed to have given up on trying. He shook off these thoughts, not knowing how he even began thinking them. Harry and Ginny caught up with Ron and Hermione on the train.

"So, you think this Slughorn person's going to be a good Professor?" Ron asked as Harry and Ginny sat opposite him and Hermione.

Ron's eyes went to the ground as Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"He seemed well enough," Harry said.

During the summer, Professor Dumbledore had taken Harry to an old friend to try to convince him to return to Hogwarts to teach.

"He taught when my mum and dad were at Hogwarts," Harry told them.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's eyes were now on the ground. She didn't really know why she had followed Harry into the compartment.

"Yeah, he said my mum was a great student," Harry said, letting himself smile again.

"That must have made you feel real proud," Ron said.

Ginny finally looked over at the three of them.

"It did," Harry smiled.

The four of them turned as the compartment door opened.

"Um… Harry Potter?" the girl asked.

Harry caught his breath, not knowing he had stopped. She had a couple of friends with her, who were giggling. He wondered what his face looked like to them now. His eyes moved from her perfectly straight black hair to the envelope that was in her hand.

"That's me," Harry said, his voice a little cracked.

She smiled and handed him the envelope.

"This is for you," the girl said.

Harry smiled as he looked down at it. Ron was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks," he said.

Hermione kicked Ron's foot when the girl left. Harry looked up at the compartment door.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked, leaning down to rub his foot.

Hermione rolled her eyes, not even bothering to answer.

"Hello?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyes still hadn't left the compartment door.

"Hey," Ron shouted

Harry shook his head and turned towards Ron.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Ginny glanced over at Harry, who was now reading the letter. She hadn't noticed he was opening it while talking to Ron.

"What's the letter say?" she asked.

"Professor Slughorn wants to see me in his compartment," Harry said.

Ron laughed as Harry glanced towards the compartment door again.

"You're crushing on Cho Chang," he said.

Harry ignored him as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Maybe you should see what Slughorn wants," Hermione said.

Harry sighed and looked back down at the letter.

"Yeah, I suppose I better," he said.

Ron started laughing again as the door closed.

"Stop that, Ron," Hermione said.

She smacked him on the shoulder when he didn't stop.

"Yes, please do, Ron," Ginny begged.

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Oh, come on. You saw the look on his face."

Hermione shook her head and turned to look out the window.

"Ginny, you're not," Ron laughed.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and turn around to find Ginny turned back from staring at the compartment door.

"I'm not what?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you had gotten over Harry," Ron said.

Ginny felt her cheek getting warm as she looked out the window.

"I ha… have," she protested, making sure not to look back at her brother.

"By the way you were looking out that door, I beg to differ," Ron said.

AN:

I needed a break from "Permanent".


	2. I'll Never Be With You

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 I'll Never Be With You

Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron and Hermione kept looking at each other and smiling the next morning. She really hoped that they'd just tell each other that they love each other. Ginny bit her lip when she spotted Harry staring at Cho. This was admittedly more unbearable than watching Ron and Hermione.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to her?" Ginny asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione stopped laughing and looked over at her. Harry turned as well, but didn't notice the annoyance in Ginny's voice that Ron and Hermione had.

"Er…" he began, not really knowing how to answer her.

A part of him hadn't realized that he was staring at Cho.

"We better get to Potions," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him up with her.

Ron turned around to face his sister as Harry began walking ahead of him and Hermione.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Ginny glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and crossed her arms.

"He can't stop looking at her," she said in almost a whisper.

It was at this time Hermione gave up and began walking towards Harry, who had stopped at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"My sister's actually giving up?" Ron asked, failing to hold in his laugh.

Ginny stuck out her tongue and threw a piece of toast at him.

"Get out of here," she snapped.

Ron continued to laugh as he joined Harry and Hermione.

xxx

Harry took a deep breath as he spotted Cho in the hall later on that day after Charms. Ron and Hermione turned when Harry had stopped walking.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head, but didn't look their way.

"No, I'll meet you two later," Harry said.

Ron smiled when he saw who Harry was staring at.

"Good luck," he said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed when Harry still didn't turn to them.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Cho turned and her face became somewhat shocked seeing Harry approaching her.

"Hi, Cho," Harry smiled.

Cho tried to small, but it came out looking like she was in pain.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she said.

Before Harry could say another word, someone walked up to them and threw an arm around Cho. It was Cedric Diggory. Harry moaned inside. He was no match to the seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Potter…" Cedric began.

Harry took a deep breath and tried his best to smile.

"Cedric," he said, his smile seeming to pass for friendly.

Cedric pulled Cho into a deep kiss. Harry had to look at the ground.

"What did you need, Harry?" Cho asked.

He slowly looked back up.

"Oh, um… it was… it was nothing," he said.

"It was good to see you, Potter," Cedric smiled.

Harry gave another passable fake smile and waved.

"Yeah, you too," he said, immediately dropping his smile as the couple turned and walked away.

With that, Harry walked blindly to Gryffindor Tower. How could he have been that stupid? Ron, Ginny, and Hermione noticed the distraught Harry as soon as he walked in.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked franticly.

He dropped into the closet chair he saw. Hermione bent down in front of him as Ron stood beside her while Ginny walked behind Harry.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath, his eyes on the ground.

"She's with Cedric," he said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned in his chair and looked into her confused eyes.

"Cho's with Cedric," he repeated.

Hermione gasped and placed a hand on one of Harry's

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione gave him a warning look.

"I had just walked up to her when he showed up," Harry began to explain.

He was surprised when he felt the pressure of Ginny's small hand on his shoulder now.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said sympathetically.

Harry got up from the chair and shook his head.

"It's all right. I'm going to bed," he said.

"Already?" Hermione asked.

Harry ignored her as he began walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Hermione…" Ron began as she stepped forward as if to go after Harry.

He rolled his eyes as Hermione sat herself down in the chair Harry had just vacated.

"I'll see you all in the morning," Ginny said.

Hermione looked up at her in shock.

"What?" she asked, hoping she had heard her wrong.

"He just got his heart broken. Give the man a break," Ginny said.

Ron had to laugh a little at his sister's comment, not really knowing why.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as Ginny too began walking up the stairs.

She turned to him, frustrated.

"Bed. I can't stand the two of you bickering," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and took out a book from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Ron demanded, trying to copy her tone.

"Studying. Something you should think about doing yourself," Hermione said.

She lowered her eyebrows as Ron then mimicked his sister in going to the stairs.

"I like Harry's idea. I'm off to bed," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened her book.

AN:

It's really been too long. Sorry for that. I've been trying to get everything worked out before a new semester of college starts.


	3. A Moment

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 A Moment

It was all ready nearing the end of October. As usual, Hermione started in on Slughorn's lecture. Thee conversation then turned to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"You two have better be prepared for this Defense exam. You know how Professor Snape can get," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry looked at her and began shaking their hands as they laughed.

"We know, Hermione," they said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked forward. Harry than caught sight of Cho. To his surprise, she smiled at him. Ron noticed his friend's sudden lack of attention.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" he asked.

Harry shoo his head and turned to Ron.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm fine," he said.

Ron then saw the person Harry had been gazing at. Hermione turned as Ron began snicker.

"I thought you had gotten over her," Ron said.

It had been a couple of months since Harry had found out about Cho and Cedric. Harry had finally seemed to be acting normal again. Neither Ron nor Hermione could deny that Ginny had played a significant role in Harry's recovery.

"She was looking at me this time," Harry clarified.

Ron glanced at the group of girls that had joined Cho and noticed Cedric was nowhere to be found.

"You don't think her and Cedric…" he began as Hermione made a noise in her throat.

Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione to find her crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Boys," Hermione sighed as she began walking ahead of them.

Ron lowered his eyebrows.

"What did I say?" he asked as he turned to face Harry.

Harry shrugged and he and Ron followed Hermione to their next class.

xxx

Ginny was in total shock when Harry told her about Cho's little looks and smiles she had been giving him.

"She was what?" Ginny asked, her voice not covering any since of bitterness.

Ron and Hermione turned at the tone in Ginny's voice. Hermione shut Ron up before had the chance to let out a laugh.

"You heard me. We were on our way to Charms and caught her looking at me. When I looked at her, she smiled," Harry said.

"Why that… why would she do that?" Ginny asked.

Harry was now too fighting back to laugh at Ginny's ranting.

"I don't really know," he admitted, making sure not to let any chuckling he was doing inside escape from his mouth.

Hermione joined Harry as he began to walk over to the couch that faced the fireplace. Ginny put her hands on her hips as Ron just stared at her with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Ginny asked, getting frustrated.

Ron finally let his laugh escape his mouth.

"Jealous much?" he asked.

Ginny threw her book that she was holding at him.

"Shove it, Ron," she said.

Hermione watched as Ginny stormed off and got up to walk to Ron.

"Give her a break, will you? She's trying to get over him," she said.

Ron began massaging his arm where Ginny's book had hit him.

"Whatever you say," he said.

xxx

Another couple of months passed, and the smiles in the corridors continued. Harry was getting admittedly somewhat frustrated about it.

"I have to know what's going on," Harry said as he noticed Cho looking at him again.

Ron and Hermione glanced over at each other, understanding where Harry was getting out.

"Meet you at supper," Hermione said.

Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione turned and headed for the Great Hall. He took a deep breath as he approached Cho.

"Cho, what's going on?" Harry asked.

She still kept a smile on her face even though Harry's voice was cold.

"I just keep thinking about that day Cedric stopped you from telling me what you wanted to," Cho said.

"I told you it was nothing," Harry replied.

Cho looked down, not realizing that she was playing with her fingers.

"It didn't seem like nothing," she said.

Harry shook his head and looked down.

"It doesn't matter anymore because you're with Cedric," he said.

Cho's eyebrows leveled.

"What does…" she began.

She stopped as Harry lifted up his hand o silence.

"I like you. But I can't," Harry said.

Her eyes grew at Harry confession.

"Oh… Harry, I didn't…" Cho began before she was abruptly halted.

Harry stopped her with his lips. She gasped and pulled Harry away as she found herself suddenly kissing him back.

"Sorry," Harry quickly apologized.

He looked around suddenly and sighed in relief that no one else was there.

"I don't know what to say," Cho said breathlessly.

"Neither do I," Harry admitted.

xxx

Ron and Hermione ran to Harry as he entered the Common Room before heading for the Great Hall to eat their last meal of the day.

"What happened with Cho?" Hermione asked.

Ginny, who had overheard Hermione, walked up beside her. Harry felt his cheeks warm as he looked down.

"We kissed," he said.

Their eyes grew in shock.

"You what?" Ginny asked, her voice on the verge of tears.

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder

"Well… um, congratulations, mate," he said.

Ginny went storming up the stairs. Harry watched dumbfounded.

"She'll be fine," Ron said.

Harry turned to find Hermione looking at him sadly.

"Oh, Harry, what processed you to do something like that?" Hermione asked.

Harry was happy that Hermione seemed to be the only one that had any sympathy for him.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why. It just did," Harry said.

He sighed and looked down. Kissing Cho was something Harry hadn't expected.

"We better get to bed. I for one don't want to miss the train," Hermione said.

xxx

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron got off the train, returning back to Hogwarts from Christmas holidays.

"Hey, there's Cho," Harry said.

As Harry approached Cho, she got the same shocked look on her face she had the first time. That scared Harry somewhat. Why was Cho acting like this?

"How was your holiday?" Harry asked.

Cho gave a nervous laugh and looked down.

"It was great," she said

His heart sank as Cedric came up beside Cho and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy late Christmas, Potter," Cedric smiled, totally oblivious to Harry's hurt look on his face.

Cho looked down, knowing all too well what Harry was thinking.

"Same here, Cedric," Harry said.

Cedric kissed her cheek and began walking away.

"I'll catch up," Cho told him.

Harry's eyes were on the ground when Cho turned back around to face Harry.

"Harry…" Cho began.

"Don't," he cut her off

She sighed and turned to join Cedric as Harry walked away.

AN:

OMG! Finally I finished this chapter.


	4. Face the Truth

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Face the Truth

As the next couple of days past, Harry was still in a depressed state. Ginny spotted Harry sitting in a chair in the Common Room. She took a deep breath and started walking towards him, a box of chocolates in her hands.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said as she sat next to him.

Harry surprisingly smiled at her. It wasn't a fake one he had been giving Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said.

She smiled as Harry eyes the box in her hands.

"Want a piece?" Ginny asked, slowly taking one of the chocolates out.

Harry looked down at her hand hesitantly.

"Er…" he began, not knowing what to say.

"You don't trust me?" Ginny asked, trying to sound disappointed, but failing.

She couldn't help but like at Harry's nervous look. Harry eyed the piece of chocolate as Ginny guided it into his mouth.

"Hey you t… oh, sorry," Ron apologized.

Hermione came running up to them as Harry and Ginny's eyes grew.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"It's all right. I need to get to bed anyway," Ginny said.

She gave Harry a small smile before heading up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. His eyes were on the ground.

"I don't know. It just sort of happened," Harry said.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Hermione smiled.

Harry looked up to see Hermione's smiling face and smiled too, but quickly dropped it when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Happy!" Ron shouted.

Hermione turned to Ron and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Ron. Ginny was able to pull Harry out of this state he's been in," she said.

Harry's eyes leveled. He hadn't realized how deeply depressed he had been. He'd have to thank Ginny for that later on.

"Was it that bad?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron turned to Harry in shock.

"Harry, you've hardly said a word to us since…" Ron began before Harry stopped him with his hand.

"I get it," Harry said.

Hermione sat in Ginny's empty chair and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We didn't think you'd ever get better," she said.

"It's only been a couple of days," Harry reminded her.

Hermione glanced over at Ron to see if he was still glaring at Harry. She turned back to Harry after seeing that Ron had a content look on his face.

"Still, it was bad enough," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head and got up from his chair.

"See you in the morning," he said.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry ascended the stairs.

xxx

Harry was standing in a familiar room. It was the Room of Requirements. He turned in shock as he heard a sob. He thought he had been alone. Harry saw that the person crying was Cho. She was standing in front of a mirror. It was a little bigger than the one he remembered last year that was in here. That mirror had also been covered with newspaper clippings, unlike this one.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

Cho turned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed.

He gasped when Cho flung her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Cedric and I broke up," Cho cried.

When he pulled her back, he could see that her eyes had gotten redder.

"Oh, um… sorry," Harry apologized.

He didn't know what else to say to her.

"I was in love with someone else," Cho bluntly said.

"Really?" Harry asked as he felt his cheeks warm.

Cho shook her head, acting like Harry didn't realize who she was talking about.

"It's you, Harry!" she yelled, though it sounded more like a whine because she was still hadn't stopped crying.

"Me?" Harry asked.

He tried to sound surprised, but didn't think Cho would tell otherwise.

"Yes, you. Ever since we kissed I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," Cho said.

"I don't…" Harry began before Cho put a finger over his lips to stop him.

"Kiss me," Cho whispered.

"What?" Harry asked with a gasp.

He had to step away.

"It's pretty easy to comprehend, Harry," Cho laughed.

His eyes narrowed. Why wasn't she crying anymore? Better yet, why weren't her eyes all red like they were supposed to be from crying? There was no evidence that Cho had been heartbroken a second ago.

"Right," Harry nodded.

Harry leaned in and began kissing her.

"Oh, Harry," a new voice cooed in his ear.

His eyes grew. That wasn't Cho's voice. He opened his eyes to meet Ginny's.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in shock.

She smiled and glanced down.

"Who else would I be?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny to his lips, surprised he wanted to so much.

"I love you," he told her during a small break.

"I love you too, Harry. I always have," Ginny smiled.

Harry jeered into consciousness. His heart was racing, not knowing what had just happened. He was kissing Cho one second, and then kissing Ginny the next. What scared Harry the most was how much he enjoyed being with Ginny in that moment. Harry moaned and put a hand on his forehead.

"Ron's going to kill me," he shighed.

xxx

Harry did whatever it took to hide his feelings for Ginny from then on. It seemed to have worked. It was all ready nearing the end of term. However, this wasn't really a good time at Hogwarts.

"Harry! Oh, thank God," an all too familiar female voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw that Ron's mum, and all the other Weasley's, well most of them, Hermione, and Lupin were watching him. A moan exited from his mouth. He was yet again in the Hospital Wing. It was at this moment that he caught sight of Bill Wealsey lying in a bed a ways away, his fiancé, Fleur, by his side.

"What happened?" Lupin asked.

Harry looked down at his sheets, trying hard to remember what had happened in the past couple of hours.

"I… Dumbledore and I were getting back. We were in the Astronomy Tower. Then… Draco showed up. And Snape…" he began as the memories started to flood back.

"Snape?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Lupin looked over at Ron's father in concern. Ron and Hermione also shared a look as Mrs. Weasley griped her husband's arm. Ginny took in a deep breath and looked away.

"He… he… where's Dumbledore?" Harry bluntly asked.

Molly opened her mouth, but nothing came out at first. With a reassuring look from Arthur, she began to talk.

"Dear, he…" Mrs. Weasley began, but she didn't have to finish.

It had all come back to Harry.

"Snape! He killed him," Harry snapped.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were apparently too shocked to speak, just looked at each other.

"Dumbledore is gone, Harry," Molly confirmed to Harry, tears threatening to escape. "Are you sure it was Snape, though?"

Harry looked over at Lupin, who looked like he was disgusted with himself. He very well could have been. He, alone with so many others, had tried convincing Harry that Snape was on their side.

"Positive," Harry said though gritted teeth.

They all turned their heads towards the entrance as the door opened.

"Minerva would like… Harry! You're up," Tonks beamed.

"Hi, Tonks.," he said, trying his best to smile.

"What about Minerva?" Lupin asked.

Tonks shook her head.

"Oh, yes. She wants to see us. Not you three, though," she said, pointing to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry also included himself in this group that would be left behind, considering his present state. Plus, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have it. Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as everyone left.

"Can I talk to Ginny… in private?" he asked.

Ron looked hesitant at first, but he couldn't say any as Hermione took his hand.

"We'll be with Bill," Hermione said, guiding a shocked Ron along, who was just staring at his hand in Hermione's.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry took a deep breath, not really knowing to begin.

"I made this choice a long time ago, and I'm not changing it," he said.

Ginny's eyebrows leveled, somewhat confused.

"Um… okay," she said.

Harry's eyes made their way to Ron, who was thankfully not looking at the moment.

"If anything happens to me, I just want you to know that I love you," he said.

Ginny's mouth became ajar. She looked down and sat down next to Harry on the bed.

"I don't think this is the best time," Ginny admitted.

"But what if I don't come back? What if Death Eaters gets us?" Harry asked.

His voice was on the verge of panic now. All these things had just started to come to him.

"Harry, don't say…" Ginny began.

Harry's lips cut her off. At the moment, the door opened, and Cho walked in. Her eyes grew at the sight of Ginny and Harry's embrace and ran out. She and Cedric had broken up not even a week before, and she was on her way it tell Harry the news. Ginny then looked over at Bill's bed. Harry noticed this.

"What about Ron?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"Just don't make it a habit of snogging in public, will you?" she asked with a laugh.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry smiled.

Ginny bit her lip and looked down.

"I love you too, Harry," she said.

She then looked back up to see Harry yawning.

"You need to sleep," Ginny laughed.

"No… I… don't…" Harry yawned between each word.

Ginny smiled as Harry lied down and joined him. She didn't care who found them like this. She soon fell asleep with Harry's arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

THE END

AN:

I really wanted this last scene in one of the books. I've always wanted Ginny to curl up with Harry in his hospital bed after a battle.


End file.
